narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kabuto Yakushi
Kabuto Yakushi is a chunin of the Village Hidden in the Sound. He is the direct assistant to the village's leader, Orochimaru, and he is his right-hand man. Background At one point Kabuto lived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. During this time his father was the head of the medical core. It is unknown if this was his biological father or an adoptive father. It is also unclear rather he was born in the Hidden Leaf Village or if he was born elsewhere and migrated there. While he was in the Hidden Leaf village, he operated as a spy for Orochimaru. He befriended Team Kakashi during their first attempt at the Chunin Selection Exams. However, this was only a ruse, and he eventually betrayed them when he revealed his allegiance with Orochimaru. Appearance Kabuto is a young-looking man with long, white hair tied back in a ponytail. He has tan skin and black eyes, and he wears black-rimmed, circular glasses. He wears a purple sleeveless shirt with a high collar, over a light-colored t-shirt. He has purple pants with this, and he wears a strip of white fabric at the waist. He also wears purple, finger-less bloves with metal plates on the backs. Personality At first, Kabuto seems to be the quiet type; during his first two appearances in the series, not once did he have a single line of dialogue. It has been unclear through these times what he is thinking, giving a very limited look into the kind of person he really is. However, after Team Kakashi defeated Team Katsuna, Kabuto and Orochimaru faced them. As Naruto transformed into his Four-Tailed form, Kabuto offered to fight him for Orochimaru. This shows that he has tremendous confidence in his own abilities, and perhaps that he may even overestimate himself, as Orochimaru declines to allow him to fight. Kabuto has shown to be quite tantalizing to his enemies, verbally taunting them in an effort to antagonize them so that they will attack. When Kabuto met Team Kakashi during Naruto's fight with Orochimaru, he pondered rather Naruto had any inclination of still bringing Sasuke back to the Leaf. He then insulted Naruto's ambition of doing so, all in the efforts of getting the members of Team Kakashi to attack him. Abilities Kabuto is a medical ninja who acquired his abilities from his father, who was head of the Hidden Leaf medical core. His powers revolve around his ability to heal himself with the Ninja Art: Palm Healing Jutsu. His primary method of attack is through the use of his Chakra Scalpel, with which he can attack his enemy's vital organs in order to inhibit their ability to move and fight back. However, his most vicious jutsu is the Dead Soul Jutsu, with which he can reanimate a corpse to control them, making them an ally or a decoy. Story Season Three Kabuto was first seen alongside Orochimaru, when the latter summoned a giant snake to make his appearance to Team Kakashi. He is by Orochimaru's side all while the latter is conversing with Team Kakashi, and remains there when Team Katsuna continues its battle with Kakashi and his students. Kabuto is not seen for several chapters later, until Team Katsuna once again retreats and has their chakra replenished by Orochimaru. Kabuto is present then as well, although he doesn't speak. He is among the group to notice Kakashi spying on them, and he watches as Kakashi walks out to face them. Naruto and Matt join their sensei to face Team Katsuna, and with their powers restored, Team Katsuna attacks. Kabuto remains with Orochimaru while Teams Kakashi and Katsuna battle. After the members of Team Katsuna are defeated, Team Kakashi gathers at their hideout as Orochimaru and Kabuto face them once more. Naruto, becoming angered as he faces Orochimaru, slowly transforms, developing into his Four-Tailed form. Kabuto offers to fight Naruto, but Orochimaru declines, stating that if he were to do so, he would be killed. Orochimaru tells Kabuto to let him handle this, and he comes down to face Naruto. Kabuto watches on the opposite side of Team Kakashi as Naruto and Orochimaru battle. As Team Kakashi pursues Naruto and Orochimaru to watch their battle from the sidelines, Kabuto makes his way over to them, commenting on the battle taking place before them. Matt tells Kabuto to leave, but Kabuto ignores him, stating that he isn't there to fight. He then ponders rather Naruto still has any inclination of bringing Sasuke back to the Leaf in his current state. He further states that this is a stupid goal, as Sasuke sought out Orochimaru of his own free will. Sakura then attacks him, punching him into the ground with her immense strength. As she threatens to kill him if he speaks another word, Kabuto gets back to his feet, and Sakura engages him in battle. After Orochimaru withdraws from the battlefield, Kabuto and Sakura face off, and Sakura threatens once more to kill him. The two battle, and Kabuto initially overwhelms Sakura, attacking her with his Chakra Scalpel and severing her tendons and muscles. However, Sakura's healing abilities allow her to continue fighting, and she fights back against Kabuto with her Chakra Amplification Jutsu. While Kabuto sustains injury from her strength at first, he continues to heal himself. When he fails to kill Sakura, he retreats and finds the corpse of Igani Mokuro, using the Dead Soul Jutsu to reanimate him. Igani attacks Sakura, who quickly dispatches him. Kabuto states in amusement that he was testing Sakura to get her to relax her guard, and he reanimates Igani's body once more. Kabuto leaves the fighting to Igani, and once Kakashi intervenes and kills Igani, Kabuto escapes. When Sasuke finishes fighting Matt, Kabuto and Orochimaru arrive on the scene shortly after the other members of Team Kakashi. Sasuke rejoins them, and the three of them retreat, leaving Team Kakashi behind. Category:Character